Whatever This Is That We Have
by TheCompanionCube
Summary: ok this is about what i think should happen after the first epilouge in the very last book. I may change the rating from T because of stuff i may have in later chapters. read to find out. so yeah Pucbrina forever! ON HIATUS! At least I think that's how you spell that...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Not Crashing A Wedding If You're Not Supposed To Marry Them

**Hi! I am TheCompanionCube and welcome to the first chapter of my first story! Yay! Anyway this is about what happens in the newest sisters Grimm book ****The Counsel of Mirrors****, but the second epilogue never happened. And I'm sorry but the first part is pretty lengthy because it had to make sense so I could actually start on the story. So long story short I had to use a chunk of the epilogue sorry. The epilogue part is in **_**italics**_**. Oh and this is sorta just a prologue I guess. I'll start the long chapters and continue this if I get enough reviews. Hope you like it! And P.S. Flames are welcome, bring on the flames. It just makes me a better writer.**

**COPYWRITE: I own nothing. Not the characters. Not the part in italics. Not the Sisters Grimm. Micheal Buckley owns all that, and I'm not him sadly. The only thing I do own are the ideas after the epilogue so without further adieu, here it is.**

* * *

_The minister smiled. "Very good. It is also customary to ask those gathered if anyone can give cause or reason that this union should not take place. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_ Sabrina cringed and looked out to the crowd once more. But no one rose. No one spoke. No one threw an egg. He was not there. He was not going to ruin her wedding. So why was she… disappointed?_

_ "Very well," the minister said. "I believe the bride and groom have written some vows they would like to share with one-"_

_ His voice was drowned out by wings flapping like thunder above the crowd. Everyone craned his or her neck to see what the commotion was, but Sabrina didn't have to look-she knew. When Bradley's side of the church gasped and screamed and rose from their seats, she sighed. When Henry and Veronica scowled, and Daphne bit down on the palm of her hand, Sabrina did not have to look up._

_ "It's-it's an angel," the minister said, falling back in shock._

_ "Hardly," Sabrina muttered._

_ And then "the Angel" was floating down before her, the light from the stained-glass window silhouetting him in color. He was a man. No longer a boy. And he was beautiful._

_ "Hello, Stinky," he said with a wink that infuriated Sabina, but not enough to stop her from grinning._

**(A/N: Sorry again for the length but anyway here is where my writing begins.)**

"You son of a bitch," she said, continuing to smile wide, "you actually did it. You came like I dreaded you would, and crashed my wedding."

The man waggled his finger at her as he landed in the middle of the aisle way. "Ah-ah-ah," he began, walking slowly down the long walkway, "Not crashing even though it would be fitting for I, the trickster king, to do so."

Sabrina raised a questioning eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh really? Then to what do I owe the late arrival of the trickster king to my wedding."

He stopped at the foot of the platform on which Sabrina and her very confused and bewildered fiancé Bradley were standing. "Well as much as I want to say it's because I want to wish you well in your impending nuptials-"

"Do you even know what nuptials means?" She asked chuckling.

He laughed. "Yes I do Stinkface, now let me finish. As I was saying, as much as I wish that was why I'm here, it's not. I'm here to remind you of something Grimm. Some thing we both learned on our trip through time… our future. You don't marry this skinny, blue-eyed, normal guy. You marry me, so what in the name of the trickster king are you doing walking down the aisle to this unadventurous buffoon."

Sabrina stared at him, and that moment Bradley spoke. "Wait a minute, what? Brina who is this guy? I know he's an everafter, but who is he Peter Pan? I thought he wore tights?"

"What did you just say?" The Blond man turned and looked Bradley in the eye. "Peter Pan? Peter Pan? Do I look like a 10 year old boy in green tights, who flies around with other little boys on an enchanted pirate ship!"

"Umm?" Bradley began.

"NO! I'm not! I'm not Peter Pan! I am the trickster king, Lord of the pixies!" When Bradley still looked confused, he stomped his foot on the ground just like he did when Sabrina mistook him for Peter when they had first met. "Have you ever read Shakespeare? A Midsummer Night's Dream maybe!"

Bradley looked even more confused causing the man to look like he was about to strangle him. "Really Sabrina? This guy! He's never even read A Midsummer Night's Dream! That's it!" He took Sabrina by the hand and glared at Bradley with his piercing green eyes. "I am known to some as Robin Goodfellow… but I prefer my other name… Puck!" With those words he lept into the air holding Sabrina bridal style, and flew back up the aisle.

As they flew through the doors Sabrina could have sworn she heard Henry shout, "God damn it Puck! Do you know how much money this wedding cost us! Get back here so I can kick your skinny blond fairy ass!"

Puck just laughed and flew up high into the sky.

"So, Grimm," he said as they flew through the air, "what do you wanna do now?"

Sabrina stared at him for a moment then smiled. "I don't know Goodfellow. I'm fine with anywhere." Sabrina closed her eyes and nestled her head in his chest. She didn't know why but she didn't care that she wasn't with Brad anymore… and for some reason she was ok she was with Puck instead. And even weirder still was the fact that she couldn't wait till they landed and could finally start whatever this was that they had.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it and it uploaded! Finally! This thing has been ticking me off! first it wouldn't upload then it uploads and it wont let me edit it because of something with the site! I nearly hit someone i was so angry. Finally its over though here it is! i will post the next chapter soon i just need to type it yes im that awsome i already have the next chapter written. ok ttyl. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That's What You Get For Waking Up In The Hotel of Wonders

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Did I tell you or did I tell you! I have the chapter I just needed to type it, now here it is! Also sorry if it feels rushed when I right the drafts in I've also started on a story about Portal, so check it out if you know portal. And without further adieu here it is my fellow fanfictioner's. P.S. this mentions sex but it never actually happens in the story. P.P.S. Sorry about sucky chapter title couldn't think of anything…**

**COPYWRITE: I don't own the sexy boy who eats toast…*sigh* Nor the girl or the place they wake up in. I also do not own any other character in this story. They are all owned by Micheal Buckley. God I wish I were him…**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Mmmm." Sabrina groaned rolling over to face the wall. She had just the most amazing dream.

In her dream Puck had come, and whisked her away to something that could only be described as wonderful.

Smacking the sleep button on her alarm she lay back on the soft bed, and closing her eyes she tried to remember the image. Yes she was going to marry Bradley today, but is being able to imagine Puck sweaty and bare-chested on top of her really too much to ask? She gripped the silk bed sheets as she tried to remember… wait… silk?

Sabrina sat up straight and looked around the room It was huge, and luxurious too. The floor was deep scarlet color and the walls were cream. Ok her and Bradley's apartment had blue and green walls. The room was well furnished with ebony furniture.

"Yeah, definitely not my house…"She stated and got out of bed and took the robe from the nightstand. Yes she slept naked sometimes, she didn't know why but she did.

The carpet was soft on the bottoms of her feet as she padded out of the room. There was a small hallway, with other rooms branching off, that led to a small staircase.

But its what she saw spotted next to the door that confirmed her suspicions. A pair of men's boxers were thrown there haphazardly, and a her panties were on the stair railing. The panties of course hers but those boxers weren't Bradley's.

"Oh goddamn it!" She sprinted down the staircase only to trip on a pair of men's dress pants, and roll head over heels into the dining area. When she finally came to a stop she scrambled to her feet and who she saw at the end of the table made her want to die of embarrassment.

There he was eating toast in a bathrobe similar to hers. He still hadn't brushed his hair so it stuck out weirdly on his head. His Green eyes traveled up to the cause of the noise and his lips spread into a handsome grin. "Well hello there Stinkface, I see your finally awake," Puck stated smugly, " and going by what just happened very eager to see me too."

"Oh my god…" she said said disbelieving.

"Yeah, you said that last night like twenty times to but I said it almost just as much so whatever."

"We… We… We slept together…" She stood there horrified.

"Yeah… So?" he asked calmly walking over sliding his harms around her waist and putting his forehead on hers. "Are you regretting it cause I'm not…for me it was absolutely amazing." Sabrina barely had enough time to turn red before there was an angry pounding at the door.

"Who is it?" Puck shouted down the hall.

"PUCK! I'm going to kill you! Get out here right now so I can kick your scrawny Ass back to Faire, where your mother and Moth can whip some sense into you!" The voice of William Charming screamed through the door.

Puck released Sabrina from the hug and walked down the hall to the door and said, "I'm sorry, I asked who you were not what you were going to do to me."

"Puck I swear to god! If you don't let me in I will kill you!

"Billy stop it you know he's never going to let you in if you scream like that." Said a all around more pleasant voice from behind the door.

"But Snow! He hijacked my mirror! My Hotel Of Wonders! He took Sabrina Grimm from her wedding and brought her here! Who knows what the hell they did!"

"I slept with her and don't regret any second of it!"

The next thing anybody knew the door had been broken down, and Puck was being dragged out of the room by a livid Prince Charming. This was the moment that Sabrina finally came to her senses. "Hey, hey wait! Let him go!" She screamed.

"Hell no! You two defiled my hotel! I'm going to let Henry deal with you!"

"I'm an adult! I will make my own decisions and you do not own this hotel Harry does!" Sabrina Shouted at him.

"What! No I do!" Charming screamed loosening his grip on Puck.

"No! Harry is the keeper of this place! He owns this place!"

While Sabrina and Charming were having their shouting match, Puck had managed to worm out of Charming's grasp. He ran down the hall and up the stairs.

'Great,' Sabrina thought, 'when the going gets tough, he leaves, again.'

"Harry was created by the queen for me to use!"

Snow White stepped in at this point, "Ok, ok! Billy you need to calm down! Stop being like that, Sabrina is a grown woman. She can make her own decisions. Also Harry is not just some piece of property to be used."

"Thank you Snow White! He needs to learn this!" She shouted exasperatedly.

Puck chose that moment to fly down the stairs, small bag of clothes slung over his shoulder, and grabbed Sabrina around the waist and flew out the door.

"Ahhhhh! Not Again!" Sabrina screamed as she clung to Puck for dear life. They sped down the staircases, through the lobby, and straight towards the surface the portal mirror.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed as they flew through the portal and straight into Henry Grimm.

* * *

**Ha! Done! Not bad for having two finals today! Sorry bout the cliffhanger. I write something as soon as I figure something out to write. Thanks please review! And sorry for the false alarms if it sent them because im stupid and this site's edit feature confuses me.  
**


End file.
